


she handed you to me

by embalmers



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: Stahn, the women who loved him and the results of such affections.





	she handed you to me

— lilith.

Reflecting on it now, her brother had run away before he abandoned them. When they were younger, she’d sent him out to get supplies for meals the past week.

He’d used that to get a head start and run as far as his legs could carry him.

And she’d been screaming, grabbing his long hair and dragging him back by the arm when she’d found him finally.

Cutting and brushing his hair now with the tangles left in it by it getting caught in the thickets and trees.

“You really should keep it short; this is a mess! Honestly.”

“Then you wouldn’t be able to cut it for me Lilith,” he replied like it was nothing.

She looked at her 12-year-old brother sitting in their bathroom with blond hair covering the floor. Maybe he was lonely just like her too.

“Alright, alright. Just as long as I can keep tying it up with those cute hair ties okay?”

_But why would he run away?_

Truthfully, she still didn’t know now. Lilith could only run her hands over the unused bunk bed above hers and the hair ties he hadn’t took with him.

— philia.

She fell quickly and fast, it was to be expected. Simple acts of kindness and human decency not known interpreted for matters that made the heartbeat quicken.

His hair was lovely blowing in the wind looking out over the fields.

Unlike her, a cooped-up bird in the temple, Stahn could not be contained and needed to roam free.

Maybe that’s why she knew she would forever have to look from behind as he went ahead and left the nest while she kept to her cage.

— irene.

She did not lie to Stahn and never had, she wanted to make everyone happy, see joy in the world. Irene just had different methods of going about it to him.

But she would fight with everything, her life on the line. Stahn was doing the same thing after all, to fight for their dream to come to fruition.

As much as she’d like to say they were the same, she didn’t know if that was true. His smile was bright, always doing what he thought was right with no fear. Protecting those he loved.

His eyes were full of betrayal and shining as she <strike>fell</strike> jumped out the door.

_Stay that way for me Stahn, don’t give up like me._

— rutee.

He hadn’t made an impression on her at all to begin with, just another country boy who was too naïve for his own good. Mary liked him though, so that meant something at least.

And then she found out he had a Swordian. Former lover of Atwight, Dymlos.

Could this get any worse? While those two made talk and reminisced she had to put up with trying to wake this blonde mess up.

It was her fault for underestimating his ability to make her care for him. She really hadn’t expected it at first, but at the sight of him and Irene together she was jealous. How had things gotten this way so quickly?

He was oblivious too. It really was the worst.

Jumping down off the roof, she relished in his expression at seeing her face again.

_You really thought I wouldn’t show up? Jeez, come on now Stahn._

Rutee would just have to knock some sense into him.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have anyone checking for grammar/spelling errors so apologies if there are any  
thank you for reading!


End file.
